La volonté de la Force
by Imo23
Summary: Une jeune femme, fan de Star Wars, se retrouve malgré elle plongée dans les aventures des héros et des méchants de la nouvelle trilogie. Elle jouera un rôle important dans la suite des événements de l'épisode 7. Attention spoilers ! KyloXOC
1. Chapter 1

C'est la première fois que je publie une fanfiction. Je l'ai écrite vite fait et j'avais envie de partager ce grand délire. C'est juste n'importe quoi mais bon dû moment qu'on s'amuse !

Attention aux spoilers ici pour ceux qui ont pas vu l'épisode 7. Je vous aurais prévenu mais ce premier chapitre dit pas grand chose sur l'intrigue alors ça passe.

Je vais reprendre la saga mais en inventant un peu les 30 ans entre l'épisode 6 et 7. Ce sera au début beaucoup d'humour, j'espère que ça sera plus sombre pas la suite. Cette histoire se passe environ un an après l'épisode 7. Star Wars ne m'appartient pas bien sûr alors c'est de la grosse interprétation personnelle.

N'hésitez pas sur les critiques positives ou négatives et sur les fautes d'orthographes que j'essaierai d'arranger. Je fais pour mon plaisir mais aussi pour m'améliorer à l'écrit (oui, j'ai quelques difficultés à m'exprimer à l'écrit).

Voilà je crois que c'est tout. Bonne lecture !

* * *

Bonjours!

Je m'appelle Emilia Stetdon et je suis anglaise avec des origines françaises. Je vis prêt de Londres et ma famille a un train de vie tout à fait correcte. Mes parents sont encore amoureux comme au premier jour, j'ai un petit frère de 12 ans avec qui je commence à bien m'entendre et j'ai 20 ans. Je me considère encore comme une gamine mais Je suis une assez bonne élève et j'ai deux passions: l'histoire et le cinéma. Mes amours de jeunesse sont Star Wars que je regarde toujours. Je les aime tous...même la prélogie !

Mon histoire est digne d'un What the fuck mais c'est une très belle aventure.

Alors que je suis au nouvel an chez une amie à moi, je sors prendre l'air, il fait trop chaud là dedans. le froid envahi mon corps mais pour l'instant c'est supportable. Je sens le vent contre ma peau et je lève les yeux vers les étoiles. Qu'est-ce que j'aimerai aller dans l'espace, vivre des aventures comme dans les Star Wars avec un vaisseau digne de la guerre des étoiles. Je fit un petit sourire et ferma les yeux pour rêvasser. Je ne sais comment mais l'atmosphère à comme changer et je sens comme un flash sous mes paupières fermées. J'ouvre les yeux et en moins d'une seconde, je suis propulsée dans un espèce de vortex. J'ai la sensation horrible de tomber et de ne pas avoir de sol sous les pieds pendant 10 secondes qui me paraissent interminable. La nausée monte à ma gorge alors que je suis secouée dans tous les sens. Et soudain, un sol dur sous mon ventre. Je suis allongée face contre terre sur un sol froid comme du béton. Après avoir repris mon souffle, je lève la tête devant moi. Je suis dans une immense salle sombre avec aucun objet. Elle parait vide. La hauteur du plafond doit faire au moins 20 mètres de haut. Bien sûr, à ce moment j'ai une expression ridicule des gros yeux et la bouche ouverte. Cette salle est à la fois effrayante, imposante et si sombre...Le mal transpirait presque ici mais là c'est juste mon angoisse qui s'exprime. Deux questions se posent à mon esprit : Ou je suis ? Et comment je suis arrivée ici ?

Je pose bien à plat mes deux mains pour me soulever et me remettre sur pied. J'ai vraiment l'impression d'être toute petite. Peut-être que je rêve...Je me suis évanouie ? Pourtant je n'ai bu que deux verres d'alcools "doux"! Je tourne autour de moi-même pour avoir une vue d'ensemble. Face à moi se trouvait un grande ouverture avec un rayon de lumière qui l'a traverse et se dirige vers une plateforme étrange ronde et noir comme le sol. Je me retourne et pense voir à quelques mètres une porte. Peut-être qu'il y a des gens derrière pour me dire ou je suis si je ne rêve pas. Ca parait si réel ! J'avance empressement vers ce qui semble être une sortie quand une image étrange pénètre dans mes pensées : Cette salle ressemble beaucoup à une dans le dernier Star Wars que je me suis empressée d'aller voir.

Je retourne ma tête vers la plateforme et fronce des sourcils. Je me répète en murmurant à moi-même que ça ne peut pas être ça. J'avance doucement. Wouah! Le sol glisse un peu avec mes talons. Mes vêtements de fête ne sont pas l'idéal pour ce genre de lieu j'ai l'impression. Je porte un short noir avec un nœud sur le côté, assez court mais pas vulgaire avec un collant noir opaque basique, des bottines noires vernis avec des talons court très épais, Un haut vert à paillettes or et un gilet noir simple à manches trois quart. Déjà il fait un peu plus chaud ici que dehors chez mon amie. J'arrive près de la plateforme et voit sur le côté un panneau de commande du même style que dans les films. Coïncidence ? Etrange...

Puis j'attend un bruit derrière moi. Quelqu'un vient vers la salle. Je devrais me précipiter pour voir cette personne et lui demander des explications mais sans savoir pourquoi, je me précipite tout en ayant failli tomber sans aucune classe, vers un coin sombre sur le côté pour me cacher. Le renfoncement semble suffisant pour me faire discrète mais je peu observer la salle en diagonale à partir de la gauche. j'attend quelques secondes avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Une grande silhouette sombre avance d'un pas décidé vers la plateforme. Je n'arrive pas à distinguer grand-chose, il fait trop sombre mais la silhouette est encapuchonnée et semble porter un masque. Je reste là à observer comme une imbécile totalement figée de stupeur. Mais ou suis-je tombée ? La silhouette appuie sur le panneau qui affiche...des hologrammes ! Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ?! Ma tête d'imbécile réapparait sur mon visage mais j'essaye encore de faire attention de rester cacher. Quand aurais-je le cran de m'avancer pour demander à l'aide ? Une image holographique crépite devant le rayon de lumière et une créature gigantesque apparait. On dirait pas un humain. Mais comment c'est possible ?! Au moment ou le dialogue commence, je reste scotchée, sans bouger et je commence à faire d'étrange parallèle dans ma tête avec Star Wars 7. La voix et la forme de ses personnes semblent similaires :

" Leader Suprême." dit la capuche avec respect. Il a vraiment la voix amplifiée de Kylo Ren ce mec.

" Les chevaliers ont-ils réussit à pénétrer sur la planète ?"

" Oui. Ils sont en ce moment avec les troupes à finir de prendre le contrôle. Bientôt toutes ses ressources seront à nous."

" Bien. Bon travail. Sur ce coup, tes chevaliers se sont montrer de bons atouts. Mais je crois que tu ne me contacte pas uniquement pour ça..."

" Non Leader Suprême. J'ai ressenti...il y a quelques minutes...un grand bouleversement de la Force...je ne sais d'où ça vient."

" Je l'ai senti aussi. Je tiens à te rassurer, d'après ce que j'ai senti, cela ne viens pas d'une personne et surtout d'un Jedi. J'ai l'impression que la Force c'est amusé à mettre un nouveau défi sur notre chemin."

" Comment cela ? Comment savoir ce que c'est."

" La Force te l'enverra. Je sens que cette perturbation c'est faite près de toi. Surement sur la planète..."

Oh mon Dieu! Depuis tout à l'heure ils parlent de Leader Suprême et de la force... avec un F majuscule bordel ! Je vais faire une crise de panique là! Soit c'est une mauvaise blague, soit je rêve, soit c'est réel et je suis pas chez les gentils. Pourquoi je serai là alors ? Non non non ! Ne commence pas à t'imaginer que cette histoire est réelle. C'est à 99% un rêve, les effets sont trop réalistes pour que ce soit une blague. Je soutiens contre le mur en abandonnant la conversation, j'essaye de maitriser ma respiration et de comprendre ce qui m'arrive. C'est étrange...quand on rêve, on ne se dit jamais qu'on est en train de rêver. Tant pis, c'est trop pour moi :

"...Bien je te laisse à ta mission."

" Je vous recontacterai dans quelques jours si la situation à évoluer."

" Fort bien."

Ensuite plus de bruit. L'hologramme semble avoir été éteint. Du coup, j'entend ma respiration laborieuse dû à ma panique. Qu'est-ce que je fais ? Je demande à l'aide à la Capuche ? Je n'ai pas besoin de me poser la question une autre fois que la capuche apparait soudain devant moi, à quelques centimètres de moi. C'est tellement rapide que je n'ai pas le temps de crier que j'ai déjà le souffle couper de surprise de peur et de souffrance. Je porte la main à ma gorge. J'ai l'impression que l'on m'étouffe. Je connais cette sensation désagréable que la mort est sur le point de venir. L'instinct de survie se réveille et j'essaye de prononcer un mot mais seul des sons d'étouffement sortent de ma bouche :

"Qui êtes vous ?" Demande la capuche avec une voix à faire des cauchemars.

On ressent de suite la peur et à la fois du respect envers lui.

"Je...Je..." et là mon souffle revient.

La pression sur ma gorge est partie et je reprend mon souffle difficilement en baissant la tête. Une seconde plus tard, la pression revient mais cette fois sur ma tête et mon corps en général. Ma tête est projeter violement en arrière et frappe le mur derrière moi. Je ne peux plus bouger du tout. Je sens mon corps se soulever du sol pour flotter avec mon agresseur derrière moi vers le centre de la salle ou la lumière est la plus forte. Il me met sur la plateforme avec lui et se place en face de moi :

"Qui êtes vous ?" Dit-il plus lentement et semble t-il plus énervé.

Mais qui est-il bordel ! Moi aussi j'ai des questions à lui poser. Mais je décide vite de lui répondre, je ne veux pas mourir bêtement. Capuche à l'air dangereux et complètement psychopathe.

"Je m'appelle Emilia Stedon." je fais une pose en attendant une réaction mais avec ce masque, je ne peut pas savoir ce qu'il pense. Attend ! Je fronce les sourcils d'incompréhension et l'examine plus attentivement avec la l'aide de la lumière. Merde ! Il ressemble comme deux gouttes d'eaux à Kylo Ren :

"Comment avez-vous pénétrer les lieux ? Cette endroit est interdit d'accès."

Je commence à trembler de peur et d'incompréhension. La panique me regagne. Je peux pas être dans Star wars ! Ce rêve est trop réaliste pour moi.

"Je...je sais pas comment je suis arriver ici. Je voulais pas...je...Je comprend rien." à la fin de mon discours peu éloquent je me met à regarder le sol à la recherche de réponse. Capuche ou le soi-disant Kylo Ren reste silencieux. Je relève mon regard désespéré sur lui. Il me regarde avec la tête sur le côté comme un petit animal curieux. Pourquoi je pense ça moi ?!

"Je te crois."

Il s'approche de moi doucement et tend la main devant mon visage comme dans le film, comme il voulait utiliser la Force. Je regarde sa main en priant pour que ce soit des conneries. quand je relève le regarde, j'entend comme un reniflement. Je dois me faire des idées. Je me mets à mordre ma lèvre nerveusement, et oui je peux encore bouger mon visage ! Il semble me fixer, c'est trop gênant:

"Tu sens la Force mais tu ne peux pas la maitriser..."

Attendez stop ! La Force ?!Sérieusement ?! Elle sent en plus ! Nouveauté !

"Tiens je l'avais jamais entendus celle-là."

Mince! Je chuchotais mais je suis sûr qu'il m'a entendu. Il est beaucoup trop proche. Il décide d'ignorer ma phrase. Je décide de tenter le tout pour le tout. Un peu d'audace !

"Ou sommes nous ?" demandais-je désespérée.

Je déteste avoir l'air faible ! Aaarrgh mais j'ai si peur en ce moment.

"Vous êtes sur une des base du Premier Ordre, dans le système de Syllium*"

Oh non ! Encore Star wars. Je rêve, je rêve, je rêve... C'est bon je craque.

"Vous plaisantez ?! On est pas dans un Star wars ! Vous voulez me faire croire que je suis sur une autre planète et que l'univers de Star wars existe ? C'est une blague ou un rêve ?..."

Ce fut un miracle pour tout prononcer. Etre immobile c'est pas l'idéal pour parler. Le soi-disant Kylo Ren semble ne pas comprendre.

"Fait attention à ton insolence ! Je pourrai te tuer sur le champ !" Crie t-il.

Bordel, ce mec à une voix de malade. Dans le film je le trouvais trop classe, maintenant je le trouve juste effrayant. Bizarrement je le crois et décide de me taire pour accentuer mes chances de survies. Plus le temps passe plus j'ai l'impression que c'est réel.

"Mais d'où peux-tu venir habillée de la sorte ?" dit-il plus calmement.

Il recule légèrement et semble me sonder de bas en haut. Je ne suis pas habillée sexy non plus mais ça fait son petit effet et en plus je ne suis pas une grosse vache pour ne pas me vanter. Je ne peux m'empêcher de sortir un "eh!" de la bouche. Pour qui il se prend se pervers. Je sens qu'il ressert la prise sur mon visage comme pour me déconseiller de me plaindre, ça fait presque mal.

"C'est toi qui est venu grâce à la Force..."

Oh non, ça recommence. Faut pas qu'il écoute tout ce que l'autre géant lui dit.

"Je comprend rien à ce que vous dîtes."

Après cette phrase, il se retourne brusquement et va vers la sortie et moi pendant ce temps, je ne peux toujours pas bouger. Génial ! Il m'abandonne là ?

Il ouvre l'entrée et reviens accompagné...de stormtroopers. Cool! Il manquait plus que ça ! Définitivement je suis dans Star wars.

* * *

Comment je sais pas mais peut être qu'on en sera plus dans un autre chapitre ;)

*nom totalement inventé et pourri pour un système je vous l'accorde


	2. Chapitre 2

La suite de ma fan fiction.

Le début commence lentement, sans actions. Je veux d'abord mettre en place le personnage principale et ce qu'elle ressent. J'essaye vraiment de faire comme si on était à sa place et faire de ce monde le plus crédible possible...c'est pas facile.

Les chapitres seront souvent longs à venir puisque que je veux mettre en place des intrigues, je n'ai pas encore tout, en plus de mes études...alors je mets pas de date pour le prochain.

Comme toujours, ouverte aux critiques (positives ou négatives). Encore désolé si il y a des fautes d'orthographes, j'essaye vraiment de m'améliorer.

Merci aux premières reviews ! ça fait vraiment plaisir ! 3

J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira même si il peut être un peu barbant.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Chapitre 2 :

Je ne sais vraiment pas ce qui m'arrive. Je suis complètement perdue. Mon instinct de survie me dit qu'il faut mieux que je fasse comme si tout cela était réel. Il faut que quelqu'un m'explique quand même comment je me suis retrouvée dans cette situation, c'est invraisemblable !

Je suis actuellement escortée par plusieurs stormtroopers qui m'amène je ne sais ou à travers un labyrinthe de couloirs dans un bâtiment que je ne connais pas dans le système...c'est bon j'ai déjà oublié ce que m'a dit la Capuche. Ça valait bien le coup que je risque ma vie à lui poser la question. Ironie me voilà ! En tout cas j'avance et je sens que les prochaines heures ne vont pas être de tout repos. Qu'est ce que Capuche à décidé de faire de moi ? J'imagine qu'il a des choses plus importantes à s'occuper...surtout si il s'agit bien de Kylo Ren...Putain ne panique pas, ne pense pas à ça !

« Avance ! »

Quel abrutis ce stormtroopers. Il me bouscule pour aller plus vite. Il a pas eu son café ce matin ?! Je souffle pour lui montrer mon exaspération. Bien sûr je n'ai pas la chance de voir sa réaction qui est cachée par le casque. Je ne sais même pas lequel m'a parlé, c'est frustrant. On continue à longer des couloirs avec des portes verrouillées à ma droite et soudain ils se stoppent d'un coup. J'ai failli me casser la gueule ! Ils peuvent pas être plus délicats ! Ce sont des stormtroopers...tu t'attendais à quoi idiote ? Oui je m'insulte moi-même quand je suis stressée.

J'en vois un qui semble taper un code sur le panneau à côté de la porte et celle-ci s'ouvre. Un pièce rudimentaire vraiment. Un autre me bouscule pour entrer à l'intérieur :

« Eh ! C'est bon ! Je suis ou là ? » m'écriais-je en me retournant vers la sortie, les soldats sont toujours à l'extérieur.

« Kylo Ren a ordonné de te mettre ici en attendant qu'il t'interroge. » répond un stormtroopers, je ne sais pas lequel des quatre.

M'interroger ? Pourquoi faire ? Encore ? Je les regarde avec une mine d'incompréhension et de surprise totale mais ils ferment toute suite cette porte. Je reste figée sur place le temps que l'information aille jusqu'à mon cerveau :

« Attendez ! » criais-je en fonçant dans la porte. Je tape contre cette porte comme une imbécile alors que je sais au fond de moi qu'ils en ont rien à faire des supplications d'une fille comme moi ou carrément ils ne sont plus derrière la porte.

« Dois y avoir une erreur ! Je ne sais pas ce que je fais ici. Laissez moi sortir ! » Je soupire et place ma tête contre la porte. Je suis à deux doigts de pleurer. Mais je ne dois pas être faible dans un moment pareil. Garde ton sang froid ! Je sens ma gorge qui s'assèche et je renifle pour éviter de verser une larme. Je regarde la porte comme si elle pouvait m'apporter des réponses. J'ai l'impression d'entendre dans ma tête une des merveilleuses musiques de John Williams comme dans Star Wars. Il faut dire que le décor s'y prête. J'entends une musique triste, comme lors d'une scène poignante de désespoir. Je suis dans le flou total et je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'attend ni quand je vais me réveiller chez mon amie qui me dira que j'ai eu la première cuite de ma vie et que j'ai déliré sur un mec à capuche, des hologrammes et de méchants soldats.

Je recule ma tête de la porte et fait quelques pas en arrière. Mon cœur s'accélère trop vite, j'ai envie de m'effondrer. C'est dans ce silence pesant et la solitude de cette pièce que je comprend que ce n'est pas un rêve. Je suis bien dans un monde qui s'apparente à Star Wars. Mais est-il le même, comme dans les films ? C'est peut-être le clé pour me sortir d'ici ?

Je m'essuie le front qui transpire et prend mon temps pour reprendre ma respiration. Il faut que je me calme avant de d'essayer de comprendre quelque chose. Je me retourne dos à la porte pour regarder mon nouvel environnement. Effectivement c'est assez sobre et triviale. Il y a une couchette, une petite table et une chaise. Ah une porte sur le mur gauche de la pièce. Je m'y précipite, on sait jamais...un miracle.

Non...il s'agit juste d'une petite salle de bain : toilette et douche je pense. En tout cas ça ne change pas de mon monde. Je retourne dans la pièce un peu déçu par ma découverte même si je suis contente de trouver de l'hygiène. Ce n'est pas vraiment une cellule alors ? Je ne suis pas prisonnière ? Mais pour l'instant je suis enfermée c'est certain. Je m'assoie sur la banquette qui sert de lit. Toute le pièce est noire et grise, ça me met d'humeur mélancolique. Je tourne ma tête sur le mur ou se trouve collée la banquette. Une petite fenêtre se trouve au dessus en forme de rectangle très long. Personne ne peut s'enfuir par là, c'est trop étroit. Ils sont malins ces soldats.

Je regarde par la fenêtre. Je ne vois pas grand chose à cause de la réverbération de la lumière artificielle de la pièce sur la vitre, de plus il fait nuit dehors. Il semble y avoir du mouvement dehors, comme si il y avait un grand chantier. Que prépare t-il ? C'est bon, je commence à être parano ! Je lève un peu les yeux pour apercevoir trois lunes... TROIS LUNES ! Ok, je ne suis plus sur Terre effectivement. Le ciel, la nuit, doit être beau à contempler.

Au bout de quelques minutes, je sens la fatigue montée en moi. Je décide de m'allonger pour me reposer. Je commence à penser à mes parents qui s'éclatent à la maison avec leurs amis sur des musiques des années 80, à mon frère qui fait l'idiot et s'amuse avec ses amis. Je suis sûr qu'il a tenté de m'envoyer une photo pour me montrer les idioties qu'il a fait. Je pense aussi à mes amis qui doivent s'amuser, danser, discuter comme des jeunes normaux de mon âge. Le regret se fait sentir. Pourquoi ais-je eu le besoin de sortir prendre l'air seule, mon côté solitaire me perdra. Jamais je n'aurais cru regretter d'être dans un monde comme Star Wars. Il faut dire que je ne suis pas dans le bon côté. Je ne pouvais pas atterrir chez la résistance ? Ils auraient été plus accueillant. Il fallait que je me retrouve au main de la Capuche qui est un poil susceptible et psychopathe. La chance ! Pourquoi j'ai atterri auprès de lui ? …

…

…

…

…

Woohhh ! Je me suis endormie...ça m'a fait du bien je pense. Combien de temps ? Argh ! Ils connaissent pas les horloges ? Je me met sur les genoux pour voir par la petite fenêtre. Le jour ce lève on dirait...J'ai envie de prendre l'air, de manger, de boire. Boire ! Il y a une salle de bain crétine ! Je me précipite dans la salle de bain. Ok, la douche, pas de lavabos. Je peux m'en passer...L'eau est-elle potable dans les douches ? Oui je me pose ce genre de question. N'oubliez pas que je suis en mode survie là. Tant pis, j'ai trop soif ! J'ouvre l'eau de ce qui semble être la pomme de douche. Je l'a met au dessus de ma bouche, bien sur j'en met partout sur moi. Ça a goût d'eau...bien. Ça fait beaucoup de bien. Tient mon ventre gargouille !

Je ne reste pas longtemps concentrer sur mon ventre. J'attends du bruit dans la pièce principale. Je sors timidement de la salle d'eau, avec mon haut du nouvel an trempé. Un stormtroopers se trouve à l'entrer avec ce qui semble être des vêtements dans les bras. Je le regarde suspicieusement et m'avance doucement :

« C'est pour vous. Vous devez vous changer avant que l'on vous amène à Kylo Ren. » me dit le soldat sans la moindre émotion dans sa voix, comme un robot. Je prends les vêtements sans réfléchir :

« Je ne sais pas ce qui se passe mais il y a une erreur. Je dois sortir d'ici...rentrer chez moi. » Je dis ça alors que je n'ai aucune idée de comment retourner à la maison. Le soldat ne semble pas s'en soucier, aucune humanité vraiment !

« Mettez ça. Vous avez 30 minutes pour faire votre toilette. » Il se retourne et sors comme un automate. Il ferme si vite la porte que je n'aurais pas eu le temps de sortir.

Pourquoi on s'occupe de moi comme ça ? Pas que je m'en plaigne. Je croyais Kylo Ren plus impitoyable que ça. Peut être ne me voit-il pas comme une menace ? Il veut quand même m'interroger, c'est pas rassurant... Il a pas oublier ma tenue en tout cas. Pervers !

Je décide de prendre une bonne douche, je dois puer la mort. Une fois avoir bien profiter de l'eau chaude, je sors et enroule la serviette qui se trouvait avec les vêtements autour de moi pour me sécher. Je met les sous-vêtements qu'on m'a attribuer...un rougissement atteint mes joues sans que je puisse l'arrêter. Je met la tenue qui est sobre et grise comme tout le reste. C'est vraiment triste. La tenue est légèrement large mais ça va. C'est une combinaison avec une ceinture noire, des bottes noires plates et un col qui se plie en triangle sur les côtés. Je ne sais pas trop comment décrire. Je reviens et attend impassible de l'extérieure mais stressée à l'intérieur assisse sur la banquette.

La porte s'ouvre à nouveau brutalement et quatre autres stormtroopers sont prêts à m'emmener. Je déglutis et je me dis à moi-même : Que va t-il m'arriver ? :

« Suivez nous. »

Prochain chapitre avec Kylo Ren. Comment va se passer cette interrogatoire ? Je suis sûr que vous n'attendez que ça de voir notre cher Kylo ou Ben.

;)


	3. Chapter 3

Salut les gens ! lecteurs de fan fictions en tous genre !

Cela fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté

Il faut dire que j'ai pas beaucoup de temps malheureusement.

Je pense arriver à publier une fois par mois à peu près, en tout cas tant que je suis en cours. Ce sera plus souvent cette été j'espère.

Non, on ne voit pas tout de suite Kylo Ren sans son masque. La relation entre les deux personnages sera longue à venir. Ça passera par toutes formes d'émotions avant de passer à la romance.

L'intrigue et l'action sera longue à venir aussi.

C'est plus un chapitre sur les personnages en eux même, moins de descriptions. Je suis un peu déçue de mes dialogues mais j'avoue mal imaginé notre « adorable » Capuche faire la conversation pendant une heure avec quelqu'un qu'il ne connait pas.

* * *

On peut dire que c'est l'heure du verdict. Dans quelques minutes, je saurai ce qu'il adviendra de mon avenir. Si je dois mourir ici, dans un monde qui m'est inconnu ou si je peux vivre et espérer rentrer chez moi…même si je n'ai aucune idée de comment y parvenir.

Un cortège similaire à celui m'accompagnait à ma cellule m'escorte : des stormtroopers, tous les mêmes, sans aucunes distinctions. Sont-ils tous si aveugles que ça, si maitrisés par le Premier Ordre ? Si je me souviens de Finn dans le dernier Star Wars, ce n'est pas le cas. J'ai l'impression de me retrouver comme dans les films montrant la vie dans une dictature. C'est vraiment effrayant.

Je longe encore des dédales de couloirs sans queue ni tête pour moi en observant de temps à autre des salles avec du personnel administratif. Il y a vraiment de tous : les simples soldats, des gradés, des employés de ménage... C'est toute une communauté qui vit ici finalement, comme une grande ville qui s'organise. On ne voit pas tout ça dans les films. Qui n'aurait pas aimé, en étant fan des films, pouvoir observer la vie quotidienne ? Bon, après ma vie pourrait être fortement en dangers, surtout avec la Capuche. C'est ce qui rend moins réjouissant la visite des lieux.

Pourquoi je continue à l'appeler Capuche alors qu'il ne la porte pas tout le temps ? Je suppose que c'est inconscient, que c'est pour me protéger, pour me rassurer à propos d'un homme qui peut vous faire exploser ou couper la tête en moins de deux secondes. Oui, l'humour est ma seul solution pour ne pas trop paniquer. Auto-défense … ça peut être pratique.

Tient nous arrivons devant une double porte des plus communes ici. Un des soldats s'avance pour ouvrir la porte j'imagine. Après avoir tapé le code, il se retourne vers moi et se met en position de garde à vous si on peut reprendre l'expression terrienne, sans le bras levé bien sûr.

« Entrez. » prononce simplement le soldat.

OK…je dois rentrer toute seule là-dedans, dans une pièce ou est censé se trouver Kylo Ren c'est-à-dire un quasi Dark Vador. Super rassurant ! Je lui fais les gros yeux sans que je puisse apercevoir de réaction de la part du soldat. A mon avis, il faut que je rentre vite si je veux pas finir morte trop tôt. Capuche a l'air aussi impatient dans le film que dans la réalité. Mais comme dans tout cliché qui se respecte, j'avance mais très doucement, comme dans un film d'horreur. J'ai l'impression qu'un monstre affreux ou qu'un psychopathe m'attend dans un coin de la pièce pour me faire la peau.

Une fois avoir franchie la porte, je tourne ma tête vers l'extérieur. Les stormtroopers ne me suivent pas et le soldat ferme la porte derrière moi dans un sifflement métallique qui me glace la peau. Ils me jettent dans la fosse au lion ou je me fais des idées ?! D'accord. Seule dans une pièce… de réunion ? c'est une grande pièce tout aussi neutre et dépourvue de décoration et sombre que le autres. Au centre de celle-ci se trouve une grande table qui fait la longueur de la pièce avec une multitude de chaises qui l'entourent. Des appareils technologiques sont incrustés dans la table, surement pour les hologrammes.

La pièce semble vide, le silence est total, presque étourdissant. Je n'entends que ma respiration. Peut-être que Capuche n'est pas encore arrivé. Il a d'autres choses à faire je pense que de s'occuper d'une modeste terrienne. Ce qui attire mon œil c'est la grande baie vitrée du mur opposé à la porte. Je longe la grande table pour admirer la vue.

J'ai les yeux plissés, la lumière est forte et la baie fait tout le pan de ce mur. Il donne sur un lac immense et on voit à peine l'horizon des plaines qui semblent l'entourer de l'autre côté. Le soleil brille à la droite, il est légèrement plus rouge que le nôtre. Ma fenêtre de cellule donnait sur un paysage qui semblait industrielle, une base militaire. Ce côté semble plus sauvage avec une végétation qui fait penser à celui du Canada. Oui, j'ai fait un exposé au lycée sur le Canada en géographie donc j'ai vu quelques photos !

Je souris en repensant encore une fois à ma vie sur Terre. Qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? En tout cas le temps passe et je me sens de plus en plus détendue…

…

…

…

…

…

…

…

« C'est une belle planète n'est-ce pas ? »

OH MY GOD ! J'ai surement dû faire le petit cri le plus aigu et le plus ridicule de l'univers. Je me retourne vivement vers Capuche avec évidemment le moins de classe possible, la main sur le cœur qui a failli exploser…Merci CONNARD ! Après mon expression apeurée me voilà avec un visage très énervée. Si c'était pas Kylo Ren en face de moi, il s'en serait pris plein … la figure, restons polis cette fois.

« Vous…vous étiez là depuis le début ? »

Il me répond seulement avec un hochement de tête à peine perceptible. Il est à trois mètres de moi et je prie le ciel même si je ne suis pas du tout croyante qu'il n'approche pas d'avantage. Je suis étonnée qu'il choisisse une pièce comme celle-ci pour m'interroger. Je m'attendais à me retrouver dans la même situation que Poe Dameron mais il faut croire qu'avec ma dégaine, il a compris que je suis pas de la Résistance.

C'est étrange, il bouge pas. Il m'observe ? Putain faites un truc !

« D'accord, vous vouliez me parler. Peut-être de pourquoi je suis ici ? » comme voix hésitante et apeurée, y a pas pire, pitoyable.

« En effet. Je me demande comment une civile a pu pénétrer dans l'enceinte de la base…surtout dans une salle de communication très sécurisée. »

« Je vous l'ai déjà dit, je n'en sais rien. » J'essaye d'avoir la voix la plus douce et innocente pour ne pas l'énerver. Lui par contre à une voix avec son casque que d'une seule intonation : grave et impitoyable.

« Si j'avais suivi la procédure générale, je vous aurais tué. »

Merci…j'imagine. Tout pour mettre à l'aise vraiment. J'ose à peine respirer. Peut-être qu'il va la suivre la procédure quand il se rendra compte que je ne lui sers à rien.

« Mais vous êtes arrivée en même temps que la perturbation dans la Force qui s'est manifestée. Ce n'est pas un hasard. » continue-t-il.

« La Force…vous pensez à quoi exactement ? »

Je fais ma fille qui comprend rien et je lui pose cette question pour avoir son avis, si il veut bien me le dire. Mon arrivé dans ce monde serait dû à la Force ou n'importe quelle entité surnaturelle ? Ouais, j'en doute, je suis très cartésienne mais je dois avouer que tout ce qui m'arrive depuis une journée sort du contexte du rationnel que nous connaissons.

« C'est justement pour cela que je voulais vous parler. Vous êtes là pour une raison. Laquelle ? »

Il est direct au moins. Comment pourrai-je savoir un truc pareil !

« La raison…je n'en sais pas plus que vous. Tout ce que je veux c'est rentrer chez moi. »

Je commence vraiment à perdre patiente. Je veux pas rester ici ou du moins être à l'abris.

« Vous n'avez pas confiance en moi ? C'est normal vous ne me connaissez pas. Mais je vous jure que je ne vous veux aucun mal. » Il a presque une voix douce, en tout cas comme peut lui permettre son casque.

Il m'a logé et emmené dans cette pièce pour gagner ma confiance au lieu d'obtenir les réponses par la force, je vois maintenant. Décidemment je peux pas le supporter ce mec, tout dans les stratagèmes et l'hypocrisie. Arrête, tu préfèrerais qu'il te torture ? Ouais c'est peut-être mieux finalement. Moi qui le trouvais cool alors que pleins d'autres le voyaient comme un ado pleurnichard, moi je vois un connard manipulateur et bien adulte. Ou alors il a changé ? Depuis combien de temps il a tué son père ? Dans le film, il était censé terminer sa formation avec le leader Snoke. En tout cas, il semble plus mature.

« Oui je vous connais pas et moi non plus, vous me connaissez pas. Je ne sais rien de tout ça. Mais je sais qui vous êtes. Je ne cherche pas les ennuis. Vous avez autre chose à faire non ? »

« Vous préférez que je vous laisse aux mains de mes soldats. Croyez-moi, ils sont moins diplomates. »

« Comme vous l'avez été avec les résistants ? » Ce n'était pas une question et cela sonnait fort comme une accusation.

Merde ! Pourquoi j'ai dit ça ?! Je n'ai presque pas le temps de me rendre compte de mon erreur qu'il se précipite vers moi pour me prendre par la gorge. Il serre, c'est affreux ! Il va me tuer ! J'arrive plus à réfléchir ! Il me pousse contre le mur à gauche de l'entrée et enserre ma gorge. J'arrive encore à respirer mais la pression m'indique bien de pas tenter quoi que ce soit et que je peux mourir à tout instant.

« Je pensais éviter ce genre de désagrément. En vous observant dans la salle de communication, j'ai pensé que vous n'étiez qu'une civile comme une autre, sans lien avec cette guerre… Mais je commence à me demander si je n'ai pas fait une erreur de jugement. » me dit-il avec des grognements.

Il semble en colère de s'être fait avoir. Il est pas le seul merde !

« Je suis pas … de la résistan… » il faut vraiment qu'il desserre ma gorge, j'arrive pas à parler.

Il reste silencieux.

« Je me doute bien…que vous devez pas…être sympathi…avec ces gens-là…De la logique…réfléchissez… » essayais-je de marmonner.

« Je serai vraiment idiote sinon… »

Sa main sur ma gorge se desserre. Il semble comprendre mon point de vue.

« Alors qui êtes-vous ? » me demanda-t-il plus qu'énervé.

Mais que puis-je lui répondre ? Me croira-t-il ? Je ne peux lui parler de la Terre ni des films ? Je pense que c'est risqué pour moi et pour ses ennemis. Les larmes coulent sans que je puisse l'empêcher mais je garde le silence de mes sanglots. Je suis complétement perdue. Je commence à penser à arrêter ce jeu et abandonner. Il va me tuer, comme il tue tous ceux qui sont sur son chemin, que je sois un mystère de la Force ou pas.

Ne me voyant pas répondre, il me lâche la gorge et amène sa main en face de mon crâne sans le toucher. Je sens alors une vive douleur dans la tête et ferme les yeux par réflexe. Voilà donc cette fameuse douleur que l'on ressent quand un Sith veut rentrer dans votre cervelle. Je le conseille à personne. C'est même pas descriptible. Ça ne ressemble à aucun mal de tête connu sur Terre…

C'est comme si il tapait à l'entrée de votre tête pour y entrer. Plus on pense à résister plus c'est douloureux. Je ne suis pas habituée à la torture, je décide donc de le laisser faire au bout de quelques secondes. Je suis vraiment pas résistante.

Je vois alors des images mais ça va tellement vite que j'arrive pas à distinguer quoi que ce soit. J'ai l'impression de le suivre dans son exploration de mon cerveau. Soudain il s'arrête sur une image qui passe comme une vidéo. Je me vois dans la cour de mon lycée avec mes amis qui m'entourent, on discute, on rigole. Paf ! On change de souvenir. Je suis plus petite, je suis dans ma chambre à jouer avec des Play mobiles. Super souvenir ! On dirait qu'il ne sait pas ou chercher. Encore une fois il change et je me retrouve comme par hasard en 2005 lors de la sortie de l'épisode 3 dans un cinéma avec mon père. Capuche voit l'image en même temps que moi…il voit que je connais son monde mais pas comme il aurait pu l'imaginer.

C'est dingue ! J'ai l'impression que je ressens ses émotions : de la surprise et de l'incompréhension. Les effets sont peut-être réciproques. J'essaye de penser à rentrer dans sa tête pour qu'il sorte de la mienne. Mais il semble comprendre ce que je veux faire et change de souvenir. A chaque fois qu'on change de souvenir, cette même douleur revient et ça me déconcentre. Ma tentative est vaine je pense.

Je me retrouve cette fois à Paris en voyage avec mes parents et mon petit frère. Je m'en souviens, c'était il y a un an. Non ! C'est privé bordel ! Il se prend pour qui. Je sens son mépris pour cette scène qui aurait touché d'autres personnes. Ce connard de faux Sith masqué et à Capuche ose se réjouir de mes faiblesses. Sort de ma tête ! Sort de ma tête ! Sort de ma TETE !

Aie ! Je me suis bêtement cogné l'arrière de ma tête dans le mur quand il est enfin sorti. J'ouvre les yeux sur lui, je sens une haine envers lui m'envahir. Que j'aimerais lui mettre mon point dans la figure.

« Intéressant… Vous semblez vivre dans un monde différent du nôtre. »

Je décide de ne rien dire pour éviter de l'insulter. Mes chances de survie sont faibles mais si il me trouve intéressante, j'ai surement de l'espoir. Je continue en attendant à le fixer de mon regard le plus sombre comme dit ma mère, la mâchoire serrée et le souffle rapide.

« Mais vous nous connaissez, même très bien. Vous savez des choses que personne ne sait sur le passé. »

Ce ne sont que des affirmations. Il sait que c'est vrai. Oui je connais l'histoire de ses ancêtres, de son oncle, de ses parents et surtout de son obsession : son grand-père. Je me ferrai un plaisir de ne rien lui dire ! Oui j'ai décidé d'être mauvaise. Il le mérite et quand je suis énervée, voilà ma réaction : soit je l'insulte soit je le baffe soit je reste silencieuse pour éviter les deux premières.

« En tout cas, je connais votre faiblesse, vos parents…mais surtout votre frère. »

Il est vrai que si je devais choisir entre mes parents et mon frère, ce serait mon frère. Normal oui mais aussi je suis l'ainée des deux et je l'ai toujours surprotégé, même de mes propres parents. Je ne sais pas ce que je serais capable de faire pour lui. Je vais le découvrir ici assurément.

« Comme c'est touchant. Je pense que vous ne direz rien de plus aujourd'hui. Je vous garde avec moi, vous pourriez vous avérez utile. Je découvrirai pourquoi vous êtes ici et je pourrai surement vous aidez à rentrer chez vous. »

Bien sûr ! Prends moi pour une idiote. Vous ne vous intéressez qu'à votre petite personne. Il pense me tendre un appât mais je suis pas stupide. Il compte faire quoi de moi, me garder combien de temps ?

« Vous allez revenir à votre cellule et penser sérieusement à collaborer avec moi. »

Ça sonne comme une menace. Etrange de la part de Kylo Ren. L'ironie est un mes principaux défauts. Il recule s'avance vers la sortie pendant que je me contient de pas lui foncer dans le dos pour lui prendre son sabre laser et le couper en deux.

« Vous reviendrez me voir demain. Bonne nuit Emilia. »

Il ouvre la porte et s'en va comme si de rien n'était. Des stormtroopers entrent et me trainent par les bras hors de la pièce. Il faut que je prenne le temps de m'en remettre. Il a réussi à connaitre mon prénom dans mes souvenirs. Il a peut-être vu des choses que je n'ai pas remarqué pendant sa séance de torture.

Si il y a quelque chose qui peut me faire ressentir de la haine, c'est bien ma famille. Mais je n'ai plus la force pour l'instant de l'envoyer balader. Il ne faut pas que j'oublie ce qu'il est capable de faire. Je suis si fatiguée…un bon sommeil dans cette cellule me fera le plus grand bien.

* * *

J'aime bien avoir quelques avis donc si certains veulent répondre à quelques-unes de ces questions, n'hésitez pas, même des remarques négatives aussi :D

Que pensez-vous de mon Kylo Ren ? Comme dans le film ? Légèrement différent ? J'avoue que l'interprétation de Kylo dans le film m'avait un peu déçu, il se dévoile trop vite à mon goût.

La réaction d'Emilia ? Disproportionnée ou compréhensible ? Après chacun son caractère mais bon )

Trop lent ou ça va ?

Des répétitions peut-être dans les descriptions et réactions notamment ?

Nouveaux personnages au prochain chapitre, ou au moins un. Une rencontre avec Hux aussi.


End file.
